Bickering
by lenne18
Summary: Sometimes, Reimu wonders if Marisa and Alice are friends, enemies or lovers. MariAri sort of.


Another day at the Hakurei Shrine.

Marisa, Reimu and Alice are sitting and sipping tea by the porch.

It was a perfect day.

It was sunny, windy and warm.

_'If only things are silent around here,'_ is what Reimu thought.

Alas, the day is anything but silent. Especially since they started at it... again.

* * *

**Bickering**

**by lenne18**

* * *

"I told you before, didn't I? I don't want to be your guinea pig in that stupid experiment of yours!"

"Alice~," Marisa said in a playful tone. "It's just one trial..."

"No means no, Marisa! The last time I took one of your potions I couldn't walk for a week."

"It won't happen again, I promise. This potion is different from last time."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Marisa moved closer to Alice. "Pretty please?"

"No."

Marisa moved even closer and started the _'puppy dog eyes'_ tactic. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No! Give it up, Marisa." Marisa shifted back to her original position.

Reimu sighed. She should be relaxing today and not hearing this verbal spat between her two friends since she is literally in the middle of their bickering. _'Are they friends, enemies or lovers?' _This is what she thinks every time she hears them bickering. Reimu took a sip from her tea.

Marisa had a sudden gleam in her eye. She let out a mischievous grin as she said, "I'll give it to you using this."

She pointed her index finger to her lips.

"Mouth-to-mouth? Hell no!" Alice blushed while still having an angry face.

"You sure? You don't want to taste my lips?" Marisa let out another mischievous grin.

_'Oh! Why must the gods torment me so?'_ Reimu thought. Marisa is in her flirty mode.

She does not want to hear her friends flirt especially if it's in front of her.

"No! You're not even a good kisser!"

"How would you know?"

"How? You don't even have a boyfriend yet!"

"You're one to talk. You don't have a boyfriend yet either."

"It's different for me."

"Different? Ha! You're just jealous that nobody likes a shut-in like you. It's a wonder why you even have friends in the first place."

Reimu facepalmed._ 'That's going too far, Marisa!'_

"Bah! You're one to talk, thieving witch!"

"Hey! I'm no thief. I told you before I'm just borrowing them."

"When you take things without permission, it's called stealing." Alice crossed her arms with a grin.

"At least, I'm more popular than you. The boys would do anything to date me, _da ze_."

"As if! I bet they just want your formless body." Alice pointed at Marisa's chest.

"Formless? Flat chests are a status symbol. Extremely rare and valuable!" Marisa touched her, admittedly flat, chest and smiled with pride.

"Not in Gensokyo, Marisa. And you're just reinforcing yourself as a thief. You just stole that line from what Rinnosuke was playing." Alice nonchalantly replied.

Reimu couldn't stand it any longer. _'I think I'll go get some snacks,' _she thought.

"Excuse me..." She stood up and walked away from the two. The two never noticed that Reimu left.

"Come on, Alice. Don't be jealous of little sexy me."

"I'm not jealous of you. I'm prettier and smarter than you will ever be." Alice put a hand on her own chest.

"Fine~" Marisa crossed her arms and pouted.

"Huh? You really mean that?" Alice said, surprised by the witch's reply.

"Sure. Being beautiful is no use when you can't snag the boy's attention. You're going to be a maiden for the rest of your life. Poor you~" Marisa said in a mocking tone.

"Rrrrr..." Alice was starting to get angry but she remained her composure.

"I told you before, Marisa! It's different from Makai residents."

"How come?" Marisa curiously asked.

"I'm back." Reimu sat near Marisa this time and put down the tray of snacks behind her.

"Makai residents only like girls." Alice said with a deep blush on her face.

_'Woah!' _Reimu didn't expect that. _'Hmmm... so Shinki also likes girls?'_

She remembered how Shinki stared longingly at Mima during that incident._ 'I see. Makes perfect sense...'_

"Woah! So you like me? In that way?" Marisa said with a surprised tone.

"How did you come up with that?"

"You're unexpectedly close to me." Marisa smirked.

"Is that all? The way I see it, you're the one who's unexpectedly close to me. You shouldn't get your hopes up, you know?"

Alice directly stared at Marisa's eyes as if she's accusing her of something.

"Eeeehhhh! Don't reverse the situation! I-I don't like you! In that way!" Marisa blushed deeply.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Stupid Alice." Marisa stuck her tongue out.

Marisa sipped her own tea and took a snack from the tray. Alice smirked that definitely says _'I've won.'_

"Stupid, stupid Alice..." Marisa murmured.

"You know..." Reimu suddenly spoke. The two turned their heads towards her. They had forgotten that Reimu was there.

"I'm in a position to marry a couple. And I don't think there's any rule against marrying two girls..."

Marisa and Alice blushed together, looked at each other and looked back at Reimu.

In perfect unison, they shouted, **"You stay out of this, Reimu!"**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes:**

I feel it's not that good but the idea has been bugging me. Thank you for reading and please submit a review.


End file.
